The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in a prepackaged diaper changing kit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a prepackaged diaper changing kit which is compact and convenient to carry and use and which is capable of being both dispensed from conventional vending machines, as well as being displayed on shelves and sold in conventional retail establishments.
Having the necessary items to change a newborn or infant""s diaper, particularly when away from the home, is a recurring challenge for parents and others caring for newborns and infants. A diaper bag is often carried which includes supplies, such as a number of diapers, baby wipes, blankets and/or towels, as well as other items used in changing a newborn or infant""s diaper. Such diaper bags are often bulky and cumbersome and are particularly inconvenient to transport and store in crowded public facilities, such as, for example, shopping centers, airports, sport stadiums and arenas, amusement parts, museums and restaurants. Furthermore, when using such diaper bags, often one or more of the supplies are used up or missing and this complicates the task of changing the newborn or infant""s diaper. In addition, many people have the need to change a newborn or infant""s diaper only occasionally, such as when grandchildren visit their grandparents, or when newborns or infants visit other relatives and/or friends who do not have young children themselves. In such situations, diapers and other supplies must either be carried with the newborn or infant or the host must purchase diapers and other supplies, generally available only in relatively large quantities, for the visiting newborn or infant.
In addition to being convenient and easy to use, the prepackaged diaper changing kit in accordance with the present invention provides several sanitation and environmental advantages. In particular, the prepackaged diaper changing kit in accordance with the current invention minimizes the transfer of bacteria and germs from the caregiver to the newborn or infant, minimizes the transfer of bacteria and germs from the newborn or infant to the environment, minimizes the transfer of bacteria and germs from newborn or infant to newborn or infant on the changing table, is readily disposable in an environmentally friendly manner and provides all of the necessary supplies to carry out the diaper changing process.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a prepackaged diaper changing kit which includes a disposable diaper, as well as the other supplies needed to change a diaper, and which is compact and convenient to carry and use.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a prepackaged diaper changing kit which includes a disposable diaper, as well as the other supplies needed to change a diaper, and which is capable of being both dispensed from conventional vending machines, as well as being displayed on shelves and sold at conventional retail establishments.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by a prepackaged diaper changing kit which is compact and convenient to carry and use and which is capable of being both dispensed from conventional vending machines, as well as being displayed on shelves and sold in conventional retail establishments. A preferred embodiment of this prepackaged diaper changing kit includes a disposable diaper, one (1), or more preferably two (2), prepackaged moist baby wipes, a prefolded baby liner, a prepackaged instant hand sanitizer and a prefolded disposable plastic bag. These items are prepackaged together in a durable waterproof outer wrapper, such as an opaque plastic outer wrap film. The prepackaged diaper changing kit in accordance with the present invention provides all of the supplies needed to change a diaper for, for example, a newborn or infant, and, when finished, allows the user to secure and discard the dirty or wet diaper, as well as used moist baby wipes and other packaging materials, in a safe and convenient manner.